The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition based on a magnetic or magnetisable material, the preparation thereof and use thereof for surface and deep cleansing of the epidermis. Said cosmetic composition has revealed to be particularly useful for preparing a mask for cleansing the epidermis of the face, breast, hands and body and, simultaneously, for maintaining the aesthetic appearance and functional efficiency thereof.
The skin's pores are minute openings, or orifices, which communicate with the cutaneous glands (sweat and sebaceous glands) through specific secretion ducts. Unfortunately, said ducts very often become partly or totally clogged by external contaminating materials. The clogging, even partial, of secretion ducts prevents the cutaneous glands from performing their functions correctly.
For example, the sebaceous glands no longer secrete the quantity of sebum necessary to lubricate the epidermis in order to prevent the skin itself from becoming dry.
The sweat glands, for their own part, no longer secrete a sufficient quantity of perspiration, the acidity of which hinders the development of harmful micro-organisms. Moreover, the correct functioning of these two glands is necessary in order to eliminate a large part of the toxins produced in the organism.
It is therefore important to keep the epidermis efficient, i.e. in a physiological condition in which the functionality of the sebaceous and sweat glands is, to the extent possible, optimal.
This applies in particular for the skin of the face, which is, generally speaking, the part of the body most exposed to harmful external agents, but also for the skin of the breast, hands and body.
Unfortunately, the cosmetic products commonly used to cleanse the skin (e.g. soaps, lotions, masks) are often unable to provide an adequate deep cleansing action. In fact, due to its anatomic configuration and physiological characteristics, the pilosebaceous follicle is never effectively reached by the application of granular or creamy products or lotions specifically intended for cleansing the skin. Moreover, said cosmetic products almost have an action that is at least partly irritating (e.g. products having an exfoliating action). Consequently, cleansing, as commonly performed, may be linked to the possible occurrence of an inflammatory state in the skin itself.
All this gives rise to the necessity of following up the cleansing with a treatment for regenerating and restoring the functionality of the epidermis and of the exocrine glands thereof.
There is hence a greatly felt need for a cosmetic product that can allow the skin's pores to be kept free of harmful clogging materials (e.g. blackheads, comedos) not only on the surface, but also deep down, and which at the same time can exert such an action in the most delicate manner possible (that is, without inducing aggressive effects of a chemical, physical, physiological or like nature, such as to provoke irritation or inflammation of the treated part).
At the same time, there is an equally felt need for a product which, besides possessing the above-described characteristics, is also able to maintain and/or restore an optimal functional state of the epidermis and of the exocrine glands thereof.
The object of the present invention is to provide an adequate answer to the needs highlighted above.
This and yet other objects, which will become apparent from the detailed description that follows, have been achieved by the Applicant, who has unexpectedly found that by incorporating a suitable magnetic or magnetisable material in a suitable, strictly non-aqueous vehicle containing suitable substances beneficial for the skin, it is possible to obtain a cosmetic product (so-called dermal magnetic product) capable of providing the desired answer to the previously described needs.